8bitmmofandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started
Requirements 8BitMMO is a Java application, and is played online through a web browser with Java enabled. Java has nothing to do with JavaScript, which is sometimes abbreviated to "java." And unlike JavaScript, you might not already have Java enabled. If using the Standalone Edition (click for Windows download) you do not need Java installed. This also applies to the Steam edition. Check your Java setup here. User Account Since the server needs to remember you to protect your progress, it needs a name and password. An email address is the only way to recover your account if you lose it somehow, so it's a good idea to supply it. Even if you play very casually, it won't be long before you have started something worth building on, and you won't be able to if you can't use the same account. Where to Play Be aware that: *Accounts are site-specific. You can't use the same login details for a different site. This appears to be false now, as seen by the player Scratso who logged onto an account created through the main site using Kongregate. *Your character will have your login name. There is no separate character name. 8BitMMO main site *Dedicated page with larger screen area. *2 zoom levels. Kongregate *Automatically uses your Kongregate account. *Integrates with Kong API for leaderboards and kreds. *3 zoom levels. *Can now use "Cinematic Mode" for a bit bigger screen area. Not as big as Main Site. Start Playing There are no choices during the early stages that can affect future gameplay, and therefore no decisions to regret later. So don't worry about preparation or research. Just make sure you learn how to play from the tutorials so you can do what you want without needing to get help later. First Login *You get 50 gold. More than enough to finish the quests. You will get another 50 gold each day you log in. *The big white signs tell you which keys to use. *There are no special tricks or resources to exploit here and no reason to stay longer than necessary. *Talk to RobbyZ and follow his instructions. *When you are done here, you will be told to respawn. Respawning You are now at the spawn point you will return to every time you respawn. It is usually referred to as "Spawn" for this reason, although its official place name is "Root." Before continuing with the beginners' quests you might want to make some changes, now that there is no risk of accidentally skipping something. Graphics and Performance If you are having issues you can go to Menu>Options and turn off Fancy Graphics. Character Skin : Introducing Chat and Commands *The enter key allows you to type in the chat area. *Normally, what you type appears as a public chat message. *But if the first character is "/" it becomes a command instead. *Type "/color " followed by a digit in 1..9 to change your skin color. Beginners' Quests Talk to RobbyZ again. There is little point to Tutorial Zombie's quest at this stage, but it's quick if you'd like to get it done, and you might want some experience dealing with hostile NPCs that can fight back. Draco's quest is important, and other players will not be impressed if you ask things that Draco already explains. Draco's quests : Preparation It's important to remember that you don't have to commit to a building site or project yet. It is better to complete these quests with temporary structures first, then set off on your own. Any savings in time or effort you might imagine gaining by making every block count at this stage is tiny compared to the time and effort it will actually add. Unless you are already a citizen with a plot to build on that's easy to get to from here, your best approach is to find a small patch of wilderness that you can get to quickly. Any small alleyway between ruins will do, as long as it's easy to reach from Spawn. Travelling around There is plenty of space, but finding your way out of the maze of telepads and (often walled-in) towns is among the hardest challenges for new players. By getting some practise finding your way around now, you will be less distracted by it while you are doing the quests. Remember, you can Menu>Respawn anytime to try a fresh path. Building quest cycle #Get the next quest from Draco. #Go to the practise site you found. #Recycle blocks during the quest, removing and re-placing them again as needed. #Collect all your blocks and Respawn when the quest requirements are met. #Talk to Draco to complete the quest. Finally, remember that it is your responsibility to learn from the quests. It is possible to complete them without doing everything they suggest, but learning how things work is the main reward. Draco's Quests #You get 5 blocks to practise placing and removing them. Tip: Use the " q " and " r " keys to switch between modes quickly. Also, notice what happens if you place your last block before collecting another one. #Buy a block from the shop. Tip: Buy another big cement block. See previous tip to figure out why. But don't worry, it makes little difference either way. #Build a house. Actually, just place 30 blocks (temporarily). You can think about design after you find a better place to build something permanent. #Buy a sign, place it (as with the blocks), and set its message. #Place a block in mid-air, 7 times. The most advanced lesson, and one worth mastering. Tip: Try building a floating platform and an upright "0" using different modes. Placement modes: #*Auto: Places the block on top of whatever the mouse targets. #* Holding shift: Locks the horizontal position so the mouse controls only the vertical. #* Z-Lock: Locks the vertical position so the mouse controls only the horizontal. Note that every step is 8 pixels, which is half a block. # Build something awesome, an epic structure. Just like the house, but with 100 blocks. You get 20 gold to start, and 25 gold to complete the quest. # Don't let Draco down. You might have slacked off a bit during some of the quests, but Draco IS awesome, and you'll be letting yourself down if you don't build something worthy of your mentor. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/messaging/images/a/a2/Emoticon_cool.png Sir Zombie Brain's quests At level one, Sir Zombie Brains will give you exclusively LawyerCat slaying quests, which require you to slay a random number under an unknown limit. The gold reward is (LawyerCats slain ÷ 2) and the XP reward is 1500. (confirm XP reward) At level two, Sir Zombie Brains will ask you to do a Hipster slaying quest. You will need to slay a random number of Hipsters under an unknown limit to complete it. The gold reward is (Hipsters slain ÷ 2) and the XP reward is 3000. (confirm XP reward.) After slaying the Hipsters, Sir Zombie Brains will ask you to do the following: Collect the Reward Block at "Underground Hipsters being Underground," by Psychotic Smiley. Rewards: 8 gold and 2000 XP. (confirm gold reward) At level three, enjoy player-created Reward Block quests! You can always ask Sir Zombie Brains for a new quest. Miscellaneous Info You can still teleport to Publicpads when you are Level 1 and do not have access to the Root. This means you can use /tele Root to get outside of Root Spawn at Level 1 and access the teleports. (confirm root teleport) If you do /root during the Tutorial (first time only) you will be teleported to an instanced (confirm if tutorial is already instanced) Tutorial world at the start. This is the only time in 8BitMMO where /root does not work. (confirm /tele commands.) You have 3 HP when you start out as Level 1. *There are XP and character levels (Get XP by killing enemies). *You can only heal by eating chicken or respawning, which occurs automatically if you have 0 HP or walk off the map. *There is no armor. With the exception of player trading, *Buying from the shop is the only way to get building materials. *Killing hostile NPCs is the only way to get gold. *It is impossible to need so little gold in such a hurry that /sellallinv is ever a good idea. Plat is not available in-game, nor is it interchangeable with gold. It must be purchased in exchange for some real world value or money. Town citizenship can only be arranged by the town's Mayor (owner) or a specified Vice Mayor. There is no impersonal alternative to asking for admission. Further Reading Building Basics covers construction methods and considerations in more detail. Commands covers commands available via the chat interface and their usage. Towns and Fanfiction showcase some of the settings and stories players have created. Category:Gameplay Guides